Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a slidable weight for a golf club head that can be adjusted along one or more channels in the golf club head.
Description of the Related Art
The ability to adjust center of gravity location and weight in a golf club head is useful for controlling performance of the golf club. The prior art includes several different solutions for adjustable weighting, but these solutions do not optimize weight adjustment, especially along tracks or channels that follow the curvature of the golf club head or intersect with other channels. For example, several golf club manufacturers employ slidable weights that clamp a pair of rails in a channel when the weights are fixed in place, but these designs are more complex and costly than they need to be, and the presence of multiple rails increases the overall weight of the golf club head and reduces the amount of discretionary mass available to the manufacturer during the design process. Therefore, there is a need for a weighting mechanism that allows for simple and flexible center of gravity (CG) and moment of inertia (MOI) adjustability along channels that intersect with one another and follow a golf club head's curvature.